


Midnight Oil

by Darker_Side



Series: Drabbles and Short Prompts [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Passionate Sex, Romantic setting, Smut, fireplace and all, fur rug too, probably the softest thing i've ever written, re-post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darker_Side/pseuds/Darker_Side
Summary: The light from the flames danced across his skin, and it was the most natural thing she had seen. He belonged in this element, surrounded by the heat and flickering light of his creation. The slight glisten of sweat added to the play of light, and created shadows that accentuated his body perfectly. Although gorgeous under white-light, it didn't even compare to the way he looked in the dim glow of flames.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Drabbles and Short Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802974
Comments: 21
Kudos: 82





	Midnight Oil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_Luniana_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Luniana_x/gifts).



> For my dear friend Luni, who listened to [THIS](https://youtu.be/5VOE-DI5B3Y) song and wanted something hot and sensual for it.
> 
> I tried my best ;)

The crackle of a fire and heady breaths filled the expanse of space around them. The impossibly soft fur beneath her tickled the skin on her sides while his lips and stubble electrified the skin along her ribs. One hand dug into the fur above her head while the other played with the thick strands along the back of his neck, urging him to where she desperately needed him. There had been no hint of a smirk on his lips when he had lowered her to the ground, no arrogance swimming in the pools of his eyes when the fire beside them roared to new heights by their touch. 

She let his mouth consume her, his body covering hers in a warmth only he head. His shaky breath against her jaw caused her hips to roll up and meet his, and the guttural groan she received was exactly what she wanted. He was inhibited like this; not in a familiar rough way, but in a way that made him appear ancient and unknown. Nothing about him was typical, but he was indescribable like this.

Determined lips traveled over her navel and down towards the dip of one hip. Her center was pressed against his chest, and she could feel the wetness she left on his skin whenever he shifted his frame between her spread thighs. His hands were stretched out above him, grasping her upper arms and holding them down against the ground as he dipped lower. Teeth lightly grazed along her mound before his tongue slid between her folds, drinking down her arousal as the elixir to ignite his feral nature. She lifted her head to look down at him in and watched his brown fade to red, color slowly bleeding into coals with every lick. 

He dug in to his feast greedily, slowly lapping and sucking at her until she was trembling beneath his hold. His hands stayed in her arms as he plunged his tongue into her heat and curled the muscle just how she liked. Her back arched and the room grew hotter, flames reaching their limit in the stone prison. He immediately pulled away, leaving her with one final broad lick to her clit.

He slid up her body with inhuman grace, a fluidity that still made her insides clench when she was able to witness it. Propped up by one hand fisted into the fur by her head, his other hand wrapped around the curve of her hip, pressing her down to let him enter her at a torturous pace. She loved when he used his weight against her, holding her down just where they both needed her. He held her gaze while he buried every inch of himself in her tight embrace, his jaw slack, head slightly thrown back in reckless lust. 

Nothing was as beautiful, to either of them, as when he entered her. The gasp she couldn't stop from the stretch of his girth, the slow drag of his length sliding against her walls, and the way her blue eyes seemed to water, just the slightest, made something inside him rumble to life. Equally, she found the total abandon written on his features, of anything other than the feel of her wrapped around him, and the slight tremble of his lips to be glorious. Righteous in every sinful way. 

The way his eyes would change to match the burning embers below the licking flames. He could burn every inch of her with that stare, and she would accept it gratefully. The way he looked at her, with both brown brown eyes and orbs of hellfire, made her feel wanted, needed, and adored beyond measure. There was nothing she wouldn't do to be worthy of that worship. She longed to be the center of his merciless attention, and he always delivered that. 

The light from the flames danced across his skin, and it was the most natural thing she had seen. He belonged in this element, surrounded by the heat and flickering light of his creation. The slight glisten of sweat added to the play of light, and created shadows that accentuated his body perfectly. Although gorgeous under white-light, it didn't even compare to the way he looked in the dim glow of flames. 

His hand slid up her arm and wrapped around the back of her delicate wrist, lifting her palm to his lips. He kissed along the lines and creases. His tongue traced the length of each finger before his lips made their way to the gentle pulse at the curve of her wrist. He slowly, and purposefully, thrust into her, soaking up every whimper and moan as he continued to kiss back down her arm. His hips continued to roll over her as his mouth traced the line of her collar bone before he shifted to lower himself down to his forearms. 

She was small beneath him, and she loved the feeling of strong muscles working over her. His breathy moans against her cheek and neck did ridiculous things to her soul, and she felt the tingling of her release building. He lifted himself enough to stare down at her, eyes still red, lips parted, and messy black hair covering his forehead. The epitome of sex. She wrapped her arms under his and clung to his back, nails digging into his skin and leaving pink trails only she could create. 

He hissed with pure need, relishing in the sting and increasing the pressure behind his thrusts. The fireplace was near capacity, fire licking at the walls, scorching them as evidence of rightful blasphemy they shielded from an unready world. Their bodies slid along each other with glorious friction, and neither could manage to prolong it anymore. 

He watched her cum as if he drew power from it, staring at her the way he stared at the stars he created. He inhaled her moans and cries like they were the only air he could breath and he shook as she continued to squeeze around him in a threatening rhythm. He only had a few more strokes before he was emptying himself inside her. Pressing against her harder than intended, but urged on by the way her eyes rolled back at his actions. 

Once the fire returned to a safe warmth, he rolled off of her and pulled her against his chest. Her back stuck to his front by their joined sweat, and she loved that she could make him do that. He said no witty line about his skill, and she didn't have to roll her eyes at him. The laid there, basking in the heat, completely consumed by the feel of their skin, and the scent of their hair. A moment where Lucifer, the antithesis of God, held a very human Chloe with more love than any scripture could even dare to approach. 


End file.
